Quel est ton nom?
by Angie Queen
Summary: Depuis son réveil dans une des cellules du Conseil, Cobra ne pense qu'à une chose : cette magifique demoiselle qu'était devenue son serpent... Grâce à l'aide de Doranbolt, peut-être pourra t-il la retrouver...


O.s Cobra x Kinana

Il était tard, Cobra était couché dans sa cellule, regardant le ciel étoilé. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, sa vision des choses était différente : dorénavant, reconstruire l'alliance des Oracion Seis n'était plus son but principal, dominer le monde à travers un mage noir même s'il est le plus puissant du monde non plus. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, plus rien n'importait à part elle.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans cette forêt, elle agenouillée au-dessus de lui, pleurant comme si elle avait perdu son âme, il l'avait reconnue, son amie de toujours... Le Dragon slayer du son avait su entendre au-delà des barrières qu'elle s'était érigée, lire dans des souvenirs si enfouis que même elle n'en avait pas conscience.. Il avait vu à travers ses yeux, il s'était vu lui-même, sous un autre angle, mais à travers ses yeux tout était plus merveilleux, plus lumineux, tellement plus lumineux qu'elle aurait pu sortir des ténèbres le monde entier... Son serpent qu'il avait perdu, on ne sait comment, inexplicablement était perché sur lui, sous la forme d'une magnifique jeune fille : ses cheveux rappelaient la couleur que portaient autrefois ses écailles, ses yeux, eux, n'avaient rien à envier aux anciens, d'une profondeur telle qu'il aurait pu y rester plongé une éternité sans plus rien entendre.. Par delà leur couleur, on pouvait y lire toutes les aventures et mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble..

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'abandonne ?

Cette question lui était venue à l'esprit dès la première fois où il avait repensé à la jeune fille.

Tu l'as laissée pour son bien, elle n'avait pas à payer pour tes crimes, lui répondit une petite voix.

Comment se prénommait-elle maintenant qu'elle était devenue ainsi ?

Sa réponse, il l'aurait lorsqu'il sortirait de cet endroit c'est-à-dire le lendemain. Comment ? Grace aux sacrifices qu'il avait fait : pour retrouver une liberté en bonne et due forme, il avait dû fournir tous les renseignements dont il avait connaissance à propos des guildes noires, de Zeref et son livre maudit et autres sujets dont le Conseil réclamait des informations.. Puis enfin, avant d'être libéré, il devrait passer un contrat par lequel il serait lié magiquement, de sorte à ce que l'on puisse savoir où le trouver à chaque moment où cela serait nécessaire, une sorte de conditionnelle. Il s'endormit tranquillement, pensant au lendemain...

Le soleil se levait sur Crocus, capitale fleurie qui s'éveillait lentement sous le chant des oiseaux..

C'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce ! pensa un certain Dragon Slayer en se précipitant vers la porte attendant Doranbolt qui devait venir le chercher sous peu.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir effectué tous les serments et contrats à signer, Cobra se dirigea vers la gare. A cette heure, le guichet était un desert en pleine journée.. Après avoir pris un billet pour Magnolia grâce à l'aide de l'anciennement Mest, il embarqua et attendit patiemment jusqu'au démarrage du train, puis son esprit se mit à vagabonder alors qu'il somnolait..

Je suis devant la guilde de Fairy Tail, celle qui m'a tout pris : mon serpent, ma liberté et mon honneur. Ma haine en déforme jusqu'à mes traits si calmes d'habitude, un rictus de vengeance : je vais détruire cette guilde, jusqu'au dernier membre, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir !

Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Les gens entrent et sortent de ce grand batiment sans pour autant que je bouge. Je ne comprend pas. Soudain, je l'entends. Tout s'éclaire dans ma tête, je ne peux pas faire ça, elle fait partie de cette guilde, si je la detruisais, je crois que je perdrais le peu de raison qu'il me reste, après tout, peut-être est-ce le signe d'un nouveau départ pour moi...

Cobra se réveilla secoué, tant de question sans réponse... Le train s'arrêta alors à son terminus, Magnolia. Lentement, le Dragon Slayer descendit du wagon, se tournant et se retournant, tant de gens réunis en un même endroit... Cela faisait longtemps, se dit-il avant de se mettre en route.

Arrivé à destination, comme dans son rêve, il se paralysa. Non pas à cause de la haine, non, mais plutôt à cause du bruit. Il est vrai que la guilde des fées est plus bruyante que dans toutes les légendes écrites à ce jour.. Se concentrant, il écouta la voix et les pensées de chacune des personnes présentes dans le batiment. Certains pensaient à boire, d'autres à des phrases intelligibles contenant toutes le mot "homme"... Malgrè la peur qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de se retrouver ici, Cobra appréhendait surtout les réactions que sa présence pourrait entrainer.

Comment vais-je faire ?, se demanda-t-il.

Entrer serait plutôt un bon début, lui répondit la petite voix.

En effet cela pourrait être une bonne idée, répondit-il à voix haute.

Suivant le conseil de la petite voix, il entra. Ce fut un choc.

Personne ne remarqua sa présence car en effet, une autre légende avait prouvé sa véracité : les célèbres bagarres quotidiennes de cette guilde de fous... Cela dit, Doranbolt l'avait averti, il avait toujours été très attentionné envers lui, lui racontant parfois comment se déroulait la vie à Fairy tail. Il avait été le seul "ami" qu'il avait eu lors de ces 10 années de détention. Bien sur, Doranbolt, de son véritable nom Mest, n'était pas arrivé tout de suite : après la disparition de ses camarades sur l'île de Tenro, il s'était passé 3 ans avant que en désespoir de cause il ne rejoigne le Conseil, qui l'avait immédiatement intégré à leur unité d'élite sous les ordres de Lahar. Peu de temps après, il avait été chargé de recencer les prisonniers et de faire leurs dossiers, c'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Cobra. En l'interrogeant, Doranbolt apprit que lui aussi avait été un des prisonniers de la Tour du Paradis, tout comme Erza.. C'est comme cela qu'avec le temps, ils étaient devenus amis. Après avoir demandé maintes et maintes fois à Mest comment se nommait désormais Cubélios, il avait toujours refusé de lui dire, lui répondant à chaque fois la même chose :

Si tu dois l'apprendre, ce sera de sa bouche.

Ainsi il était sûr que lorsque son ami sortirait, il irait la voir, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Dans la guilde, le seul endroit où la bagarre n'avait aucun effet était le bar, attention ne vous y trompez pas : pas parce que l'alcool est sacré mais car le bar est la tanière de la dangeureuse Mirajane. Une beauté telle que cette jeune fille est déjà dangeureuse, mais si en plus de cela elle possède 2 démons tout droit sortis des Enfers, il est conseillé de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Cobra, avait déjà vu pire.. Il se dirigea donc vers la barmaid :

- Excusez moi ? demanda-t-il,

- Oui ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un.. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets, elle porte une robe verte je crois..

- Ah, je vois.. Mais dis-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Mira d'un oeil inquisiteur,

- Si.

Il lui avait répondu froidement. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il la retrouve..

Allant dans la direction indiquée par la barmaid aux cheveux blancs, il la vit enfin. Une soudaine envie de s'enfuir se fit ressentir, se retirant dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle fut surprise, même si ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle avait lâché son plateau sur lequel étaient posés des verres et chopes en tout genre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il s'abstienne de venir dans cet endroit : au moment où la verrerie toucha le sol, au moment où les éclats se dispersèrent de part et d'autre devant elle, le monde cessa de tourner. Toutes les beuveries et batailles qui avaient commencé depuis peu s'arrêtèrent, le regard de tout Fairy Tail se tourna vers Cubélios, ou plutôt la jeune fille qui était anciennement son serpent.. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille, le moment tant redouté par le Dragon Slayer était arrivé : des réactions toutes différentes. Kanna s'était étalée par terre, Natsu et les autres garçons (Erza parmi eux) avaient commencé à avancer vers lui, sûrement avec l'intention de l'attaquer, certaines filles restaient sans réaction attendant que cela se passe. Mais tous n'attendaient en réalité qu'une chose : des explications sur sa présence dans leur foyer. Ce fut Makarof qui prit la parole :

- Du calme les enfants, tout va bien, Cobra va nous expliquer ce qu'il fait là, n'est-ce pas mon garcon ?

- Je suis venu pour..heu.. vous présenter mes excuses.. bégaya-t-il

Les membres de la guilde étaient ébahis par sa déclaration. Le premier à bouger fut Natsu, un de ses congénère Dragon Slayer. Il s'avança vers Cobra, d'un pas décidé et se planta devant lui :

- J'accepte tes excuses lui dit-il avec son sourire idiot.

Lorsqu'il eut dit ces mots, la majeure partie des membres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

A cela suivit une convocation du Maitre dans son bureau :

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour t'excuser ? lui dit Makarof en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, en effet, admit il de bonne grâce.

- Ah mon enfant.. Ton orgueil te perdra.. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? l'interrogeat le Dragon Slayer

- Demande lui donc, sourit le Maitre

- Très bien.. lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

- Cobra, l'appella Makarof avant qu'il ne sorte, n'oublie pas mon garcon, ici à Fairy Tail nous t'accueillerons toujours à bras ouverts, peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé. Tous les gens de la guilde ont un passé douloureux, mais ensemble ils ont appris à prendre soin les uns des autres, car c'est cela l'esprit Fairy Tail, nous sommes une famille unie. Alors fais bien attention à ce que tu vas faire de ma fille.. le prévint-il.

Ne prenant pas en compte le discours du Maître de la guilde, Cobra descendit l'escalier, cherchant Cubélios dans la foule du bâtiment. Elle était près de la porte, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle sortit. Il décida donc de la suivre. Elle serpentait dans la ville, essayant d'atteindre un lieu qui ne rappellait rien au Dragon Slayer. Puis, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, il prit conscience du lieu où elle le guidait : le dernier endroit où ils s'étaient vu avant que Cobra ne se fasse arrêter par le Conseil, le lieu où elle s'était mise à pleurer pour lui.. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin l'endroit exacte, elle s'arrêta et se tourna dans la direction du Dragon Slayer du son qui s'était caché :

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, je ne suis peut-être plus un serpent mais je t'entends toujours.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Devine, lui répondit-elle, joueuse.

- Aucune idée sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle souriait. Dieu quel sourire ! Son coeur battait si fort lorsqu'il la voyait sourire, c'était merveilleux et si inédit. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir ainsi rien qu'en voyant une fille sourire.. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était Cubélios, son amie de toujours, devenue à présent une magnifique demoiselle. Enfin il allait pouvoir lui poser cette question qui le brûlait intérieurement :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle le regarda, puis se serra contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle leva ensuite la tête, et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Cobra, l'embrassa. Ce fut comme si son esprit éclatait en million de petites particules, il était époustouflé : la vie de sa bien-aimée se déroulait devant, attention non pas ses yeux, mais ses oreilles. Il sut enfin tout ce qu'il eut besoin de savoir...

Elle s'appellait Kinana... Kinana, quel nom merveilleux : sûrement mieux que celui qu'il lui avait attribué alors qu'il l'avait recueilli dans les fins fonds de la Tour du Paradis... Il est vrai que Cubélios lui avait paru un nom particulièrement convenable à l'époque, malheureusement les temps changent...

Cubélios ou plutôt Kinana avait brisé leur étreinte passionnée pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. A travers ses prunelles verdoyantes, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait : rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire...


End file.
